The Demon and The Puppet
by Senka-san
Summary: This is about a girl who grew up without any emotions and fall for her master Sasori. SasoriXOc
1. Chapter 1

Ok peoples This is about a girl who is seven in this chapter. Yes it's a girl even throught they address her as a he. She is always wear a mask so you could tell if it a girl or not. Please note that my spelling sucks. I don't not have spell check on my computer so deal with it. Also stuff in _Italic _is her thoughts.

Tran: Hai yes

Akuma demon

Now the disclamer Akuma-chan.

Akuma: Senka does not own any Naruto characters. If she did none of the Akatsuki would have die and The Emo Avenger(Sasuke), Sakura and Orochimaru would have die a slow painful firey death.

--

"Now time for your next mission. You are to kill the Iwa daimiyo, his family and all of the shinobi you can find. Got that you worthless demon? said Utike

"Hai master" responded the girl,who was no older than five wearing a black dragon mask and a black cape, in an emotionless tone that has been alter by a machine making it more creepy.

"Good. Now off you go then."said Utike. She went to the Iwagakure to complete her mission. Quickly, she arrives at the daimiyo's mansion. She slaughters everyone in sight. Blood was splatter everywhere and her fire attacks turning everything into ash. She did not flinch at the sight of blood.She was use to killing and seeing blood, ever since she was five. She had killed every emotion, just so the guilt and the suffering wouldn't take over. Which would mean a harsh beating for being so weak. You could see it in the empty purple voids which are her eyes and the lack of feeling in her voice.If she ever took off the mask along with the voice alter in it. She felt no pain, no sorrow, no joy, no nothing. She was just a doll that did everything she was told. A perfect weapon in other words. After slaughter everyone in the building, she was cover in blood and the air was thick with the scent of freshly spilted blood and burning flesh of the daimiyo, his family and all of his 75 personal elite Anbu guards. She return to the compound to tell her master of the mission's success.

"Heh. Good job. Of course doing suicide missions is the only thing a worthless demon like you could ever do." said Utike. This was another thing she was use to, being called a worthless demon, that and being used as a toy to do experiments on. Not one of the best childhoods to have.

"Umm U..tike-sensei?" said a young man that just atarted working here.

"What is it?" asked Utike.

"T..he Aka..tsuki are c-c-coming to get the mon..ey we owned t-them" said the boy nervously

"What dammit, we don't have it and if they found out they kill us in a heartbeat, that's for sure." Utike responded.

"Wh..at abo..ut t-the de..mon, si-i-ir? repled the boy.

"Are you kidding, she not strong enough to take out ten S-ranked criminal killers.Wait but we could. Come and be of some use you worthless demon" said Utike and left with her following him. _Looks like I being traded again._

"We cou-ld what, Utike-sensei? questioned the boy and followed them. They went outside and saw two men both wearing a black overcoat with red clouds on it. One had red hair with brown eyes_ Why does he smell like wood and a dead human?_ she noted (has a very sensitive sense of smell). The other one had long black hair, white face with purple on it._This one smells and looks like a snake. _The red haired man was the first to speak.

"It's been two years now and we came to get back the money you own us. Now don't make us wait cause I don't have much patiences."

"We have something that you would find is much more intesting ." said Utike. The red shifted an eyebrowed and responded

"Oh, you do, do you. Let's see what you have."

"Yes, here I have a demon, who do anything as you see fit." Utike was saying as he was shoving her to the two men. The two just looked at the small figure weirdly as she just stare blankly.

"Kuku you got to be joking this little thing is a demon? What could it possible do?" asked the snake man.

"Would you like a demonstration of what this "little thing" can do?" asked Utike.

"Kuku Sure, why not might be enterining." replied the snake man.

"Ok then gentlemen fellow me." Utike said the two men and then whisper to her

"If you mess this up. I'll agree to all of the experiments that could have killed you that Imonra wanted to do to you. Got that?"

"Hai master" she responded. _Either way I doomed. _They came upon a small village full of people from little kid playing games to old men talking about recent events.

"Ok demon kill all these people with you special jutsu." said Utike

"Hai master. Dark Flame Style Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" she said as a dragon made of black flames came bursting out and incinerating the entire village to nothing, not even ashes remained.

"My, impressive I think you got yourself a deal Utike. Now come along, demon." said the red headed man cooly while looking at where the village once was.

"Hai master" she replayed and she follow them. After some time passed the snake man spoke.

"We should probably introduce ourself. I'll go first then, I'm Orochimaru."

"And I'm Akasuna no Sasori, do you have a name?" said the red head, whose name is Sasori.

"I'm usally just called demon, master" she said

"I guess we will just call you Akuma then " said Sasori. _Sure why not I'm still being called a demon either way. _Then they came across a giant stone and both Sasori and Orochimaru did some hand signs. Which made a opening appear in the stone.

"Leader-sama, we have returned" said Sasori and Orochimaru left to do something else.

"Good, did you get the money? Hey who's the runt and where the hell did it came from?" replied the leader confuse with the small figure.

"This is Akuma-san they give us this demon for the money. Most likly they probably didn't have the money." said Sasori _He's hit the target on that one._

"Wait a minute this small fry is a demon?" said Leader

"I don't know about that but it does have some serious power. Destroyed an etire village with the dragon made of the dark flames." said Sasori

"That thing can use the power of the dark flames?!" yelled the Leader surpised.

"Hai sir, saw it with our own eyes too." said Sasori

"Then we do have some use for was it Akuma-san? said Leader. A girl with blue hair and had a paper flower came through the door.

"Hello Leader-sama and Sasori-san. Why whose kid is this?" said the girl while smile at her.

"This is Akuma-san, Konan-chan" replied The Leader

"Nice to meet you Akuma-san. My name is Konan." explained Konan in a voice adults use to talk to kids with.

"Ok, then Sasori introduce Akuma-san to the rest of the members and he will share a room with you since you never use your bed in the first place." said Leader.

"Hai sir, follow me then Akuma-san." said Sasori and she followed him. They came across a guy with a mask cover counting money.

'Hey Kakuzu-san we got a new member." said Sasori

"Can't you see I'm counting my money. Hey wait a minute this small fry is the new member?! said the man appearing to be named Kakuzu

"Yes, his name is Akuma-san" replied Sasori

"By the way did you get the money from that guy?" demanded Kakuzu

"No, he didn't have the money so he gave us this demon instead." said while point at Akuma. _It's not the first time either._

" So you're a demon, huh?" laughed Kakuzu

"Hai sir" she answered

"Ummm... ok then I'll be continuing count my money then." said Kakuzu puzzle on she was so serious on how she answer the joke he had made. Akuma and Saori left to meet the other members. Akuma then felt something underground and just out the way in time from what appear to be a mix of a Venus flytrap and a man with his face half white and the other black.

"Hey Sasori who the small fry following you around. He must have some skill seeing how he didn't become my lunch." asked the plant man _What is people calling me small fry? Well at least it's better than worthless demon._

"Zetsu-san this is Akuma-san and please don't eat him. He's the new member." stated Sasori

"Oh, really now?" said while staring at the new member "Looks like you got lucky on that one, newbie. Guess I will find something else for lunch then." and then left. _Man does his bearth stink of rotten human flesh. He needs to brush his teeth. _As Akuma and Sasori went to Sasori's room. As he opened the door, Sasori stated

"Okay, this is our room and that is where you will sleep." pointing at a bed near by "And this is where I work, so don't go near there got that or bug me when I'm working."

" Hai master" said Akuma. Then she headed towards the bed and poke at it. Then she lyed on the bed _This isn't hard or rough. I guess this is what people would call soft. Much better than that corner I used to sleep in. That's why I sleep on the tree instead. S_he turn her head to look at what her master was doing. He was working on what looks like puppet. _That puppet has a faint scent of a dead human. Must be a hitokugutsu but what about master? He has the scent of a hitokugutsu but he was moving on his own accord. _She felled asleep wondering about it.

--

I hope you like and review if you have something nice to say. If not you flaming suck.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peoples here is charpter two. Akuma is 16 in this one. She gets some emotions but most of them she has no clue what the hell they are or she is annoyied. Also she still wears the dragon mask with the voice alter in it and she wear athe Akatsuki cloak so they can't see her chest. So... yeah they still think Akuma is a boy. Don't worry they will find out later.

trans: eie no

And here is Deidara to say the disclamer

Deidara: Senka does not own Naruto If she did I would be alive along with Sasori-danna and Sakura and Sasuke would have been blown up ,un.

Me: hehe...boom

--

_Nine years had pass since I joined the Akatsuki. A couple of member had also joined . Itachi-sama a ninja from Konohagukure who has the Sharingan and killed his family. He has raven hair and always has his Sharingan activate. His teammate here, Kisame-sama a was a ninja from Kirigukure and once one of the Seven Swordsmiths of the Mist. He looked like a cross of a shark and a man. And the newesrt member was Hidan-sama, a ninja from Amegukure, who is an overzelous Jashinist with silver hair and light purple eyes. He was partnered with Kakuzu-sama cause he kept on killing his parthers and Hidan-sama was immortal. So that worked out great but there was a tiny promblem of them always fighting each other. The Akatsuki had also lost a member, Orochimaru. I never really trusted him anyways and I was proved right when he try to take Itachi's body for his own. Luckly he didn't suecessed and Itachi try to kill him so he quit right there. Then there was Tobi-san some boy Zetsu-sama had taking him under his wing. A Happy-go-luckly kind of guy who was obsess with being a good boy. I have a weird feeling about him. Not like he was going to betray the Akatsuki like Orochimaru-san did but like his behavior is nothing more than an mere act. _She was broken from her thoughts when she caught the scent of Sasori, her heart began to race.

"Akuma-san, Leader-sama wants to see us for a new mission." Said Sasori

"Hai master." She repeild as she jump off the tree she was sitting on and followed Sasori to Pien's office. That was the leader's real name. She had over heard Konan-sama calling him that a couple times when she past his office and Konan-sama and him where alone in his office along with some other strange noise that Akuma didn't want to know what they where. She had kept that name to herself because she thought that Konan-sama was the only one to call in by his real name. They arrived in leader's office and he gave them their next mission.

"You are to go to Iwagukure to get a new member, Deidara." the leader said while handed you and Sasori a picture. _Wait a minute is surpose to be a boy or a girl_? _Guess I'll figure out later or maybe not. I mean they still haven't figure out that I'm a girl seeing how they refere me as a 'he'_. "He is going to replace Orochimaru-san as your pathner."

"Sir if you don't mind me asking why not just let Akuma-san be my partner be much easier and we know that Akuma-san in depedable." said Sasori. This made Akuma's cheeks go warm. _Why does this keep happening to me? Why does my heart is pounding and my cheeks go warm? What is wrong with me, am sick? No, that can't be, I never got sick once in my life. I'm a demon after all and demons don't get sick. Then what is the problem then?_

"Just go and get Deidara and he better be alive when you get back!" explained Leader _Oh so Deidara is a he then._

"Fine we will then, come on Akuma-san let go get him." said Sasori

"Hai master Sasori" she repleid As they are traveling to Iwagukure, Sasori was in his puppet. _I don't know why but I hate it when he's in Hiruko. I just want to destroy that damn thing. Man something must be really wrong with me. I'll go have Kakuzu-sama see what's wrong with me after this mission._

"So, Akuma-san how should we go about looking for Deidara?" said Sasori Akuma who was just coming back into reality repied.

"Just go around and seach for him."

"Yeah, seeing we don't know where he lives and you don't know his scent." Sasori annoyed agreed."I take the right side of the villiage and you take the left side and meet back here in two hours."

"Hai" answered Akuma.They separated ans began searching. _I don't know why but I hate this plan and my chest is hurting. I just want to quickly find Deidara and meet up with master Sasori. _A little while later she saw a blond hair man in a open field. _Ha! found him now time to take him out and bring him back to master Sasori. I don't know why Leader-sama wanted him. I mean his gaurd in down and vulernble to attack. _She went in, hit him on the back of the neck, and he went down in a instead. _He has so much to learn. He is going to be such a burden for master Sasori. Speak of which better meet up with him. _She flung Deidara unto her should and headed back.

"Did you find him?" asked Sasori

"Hai" she replied, showing the unconsion body on her shoulder.

"Did he put up a fight?" said Sasori

"Eie, he had his gaurd down so I just hit him on the back of his neck." answer Akuma

"Great, I'm paired up with an useless brat!! Sasori said angerly."Come on let's head back to the layer.

"Hai master Sasori" she said

"Leader-sama we are back." Sasori said.

"Good did you.. GODDAMN IT I THOUGHT TOLD YOU TO BRING HIM ALIVE!!" yelled Leader

"He is alive, he's just unconsion right now." answer Sasori who looks like he wanted to kill Deidara.

"Oh, sorry about that then. You can put him down now Akuma-san" Leader said in a now much calmer calm voice.

"Hai" replied Senka as put put Deidara down. He was starting to wake up.

"Huh, what happen and where am I, un? Who the hell are you people un!?" Deidara said sirpised and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I am Leader. The short one is Sasori-san and the one with the dragon mask is Akuma-san. And this is the layer of the Akatsuki we have choosen you as a new member." answer Leader

"We?" asked SasorI

"Fine, I did but I'm the the leader and I what I says goes." replaid the leader

"Yeah that's good and all but what if I don't want to join this organization, un? Deidara said looking like he wanted to get away. Akuma grabed a kunai and anwsered

"Then I'll kil you just I quickly as I knocked you out earlier." as she put the kunai near his jaulgar and Deidara went very pale.

_"_Ok, then looks like I'm staying then, un." Deidara said weakly. _Looks like his afaid of me. He's not going to last long. _

_"_Good now that settle, Akuma put away that kunai, give him his uniform and show him to his room. Then give him some food and introduce him to the other members tomorrow." order the Leader. _Great. _

_"_Hai sir" she replied "Follow me Deidara-sama" Deidara just nodded and followed. She leaded him to Orochimaru's old room. _Even with Orochimaru-san gone this place still reeks of snakes. _"Ok Deidara, this is your room you have to wear a black with red cloud cloak which is in that closet also this ring" giving him a ring "and also you have to wear nail polish, the color doesn't matter. I believe is some in that dresser next to that bed. And what do you want to eat."

"Whatever is fine" he said nevously not once left his gaze at Akuma. She took a deep breath and went to the kitchen. _I give him three weeks tops. _

--

Next time Akuma show Deidara around and she is still have no idea what's going on with her. And some other stuff happens to. If you want to review you can but if doing nothing but telling me my story sucks. Then don't even bother typing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Yays! Chapter 3 is here. Akuma is still 16. This has gone way better than my first fanfic. That you everyone who has read my story. Now here is Sasori with the disclamier.

Sasori: Senka-san does not own Naruto.

Me: And?

Sasori: That's all I'm saying.

Me: You're no fun

--"Huh?" Akuma said as she woken up. "Good morning Master Sasori."

"Morning" Sasori said as was working on his puppets. _I wish he would look at me when he talks to me. _She sigh as she notice the sunlight was on his face. _What is wrong with me? My heart is racing and my cheeks are warm. And my chest is hurting but strangly in a good way. I'll go see Kakuzu-sama after I introduce Deidara-sama to the other members. I hope Kakuzu-sama can gice some medicine or something to make me better._

"I'm going to introduce to everyone to Deidara, master Sasori." Akuma said while heading out the door.

"Ok" he replied. She went next door to Deidara's room.

"Wake up Deidara." she said shaking him.

"Huh, I'm awake." he said then turn white relaising who was waking him up.

"Get dress so you can meet your fellow Akatsuki members. Cause I'm pretty sure wearing nothing but boxers with hearts on them doesn't make for a good first impreesion. Deidara just nodded yes. She step outside so he could get dress. 17 minutes later he step outed wear the unifrom. "Come on let's meet everyone else." They made their way into the kitchen since everyone should be eating breakfest.

"Hey Akuma-san, who is the blond chick?" asked Hidan

"I AM NOT A GIRL, UN!! yelled Deidara

"This is Deidara-sama, he is a new member. The one who called you a girl is Hidan-sama. The shark man is Kisame-sama. The plant man is Zetsu-sama. The guy with the red eyes is Itachi-sama. The girl with the blue hair is Konan-sama and...hey where's Kakuzu-sama?

"He went on a mission and will be back in three days." said Hidan

"Umm ok then, later.Oh by the way Deidara your partner is master Sasori you will often go on mission with him." she said diappointed. _I geuss I have to wait tilt Kakuzu-sama gets back to see what's wrong with me. I wish he was here. Since when I metion Deidara bening partner with master Sasori. My heart hurts in a bad way know._

"Hey Akuma-san!" called Konan as she runs toward Akuma.

"Yes, Konan-sama?" she anwser

"Is anything thing a matter? It seem like you wanted to see Kakuzu-san. You sick or wounlded?" Konan asked

"I just been feeling weird lately." she answered

"I could help you. I usally the one you does that when Kakuzu-san is gone." Konan said

"Ok then" she replied. They went off to the cinelt. It was Akuma first time here cause she never got sick or hurt before. So their was no need to go.

"Just sit up there and tell me want is wrong." Konan said pointing to a table. Akuma sat up there and started to tell Konan what was wrong.

"For some strange reason my heart has been hurting but in a good way sort of. Heart is racing fast and my cheeks often become warm." Konan just sat up their wided eyed and smiling. _What's with the face?_

"I know what the problem is Akuma-san and you have nothing to worry about. This is a wonderful thing indeed. So who's the luckly girl?" answer Konan dancing around the office.

"Wait what?! Girl? Since when has this been about a girl?" Akuma stalte, jumping off the table.

"Oh silly Akuma-san haven't you every been in love before? asked Konan

"Love?" Akuma asked

"You don't know what love is?" said Konan with a worry look on her face.

"Eie" Akuma stated.

"Do you even know what a kiss is?" asked Konan.

"Eie" replied Akuma who is confused by all the new and forgien words.

"Then we have alot of work to do." sighed Konan "Ok let's start with this who is near you when you heart starts beating faster and all that other stuff." Konan now sitting backwards on the chair with the same smile she had ealier. _Who I am with? _Then the image of Sasori popped up and once again your heart racing, face warm, and chest hurts.

"Only if you promise if you keep this to yourself." she answer

"Yes, now please tell me." begged Konan who was quite litterly in Akuma's face.

"Mas..ter Saso..ri" she answer and BAM her heart was beating fast then before and cheeks were burning up. And Konan face was like O.O .

"Um.. wow... so you're gay then?" Konan asked still shocked

"Ok what the hell does gay even mean?" said Akuma

"So you're in love with Sasori-san?" said Konan

"I guess but it doesn't help that I have know idea what love is." replied Akuma

"Well you see Akuma-san love is when you care deeply for someone and you would do anything for them." said Konan with the sparkly eyes.

"Of course I do anything for master Sasori he's my master." relied Akuma not getting idea

"No, it's much more than because he's your master.It's because you want to make him happy and see him smile..." Konan said and if this was a shojo she would have those little sparkle that appear out of nowhere.

"Wait, since when did master Sasori smile?" Akuma interpurted. her head was spining, badly.

"You know I what I mean." said Konan who was mad cause her big love speech was interpurted.

"No, I don't I have albsoulte idea what the hell is going on here." Akuma yelled as she lyed on the table. "This is just so confusing. I don't understand anything."

"You know it's nice to see you this way." said Konan.

"What are you sadistic or something?" said Akuma.

"No! I mean you having and talking about your emotions. Not beening some emotionless zombine." said Konan "Wow must have talked for a long time now the sun is setting. Want to finish this tomorrow?

"Fine" said Akuma.

"This has been nice have girl talk ever through you're not a girl but still better than nothing." said Konan _But I am a girl._

"Later Konan-sama" said Akuma.

'Later Akuma-san. By the way when you cheeks are warm it's called blushing and other people can see it." said Konan. Akuma went to her room

"Hey master Sasori" greeted Akuma

"Where have you been Akuma-san?" asked Sasori this time actually looking at Akuma this time.

"Talking with Konan-sama." said Akuma

"Ok then" said Sasori

"Master Sasori what is love?" asked Akuma still think about the consevrsation eariler.

"Love is a human emotion. Why? This isn't something you would normally ask." said Sasori as he appoarch her. Akuma heart began beating really fast again. _My heart feels like it's about to explode. Am I truely in love with master Sasori. _

_"_Konan-sama just metion it and I was just curious that's all." she replied. He just stopped in front of her "Are you sick or something?

"Yeah, I'm ok I'm a little tried though. I'll just go to bed." she said as she tried to get away from him. She lyed on the bed

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asked now sitting on the bed and staring at her in the eyes. _Master Sasori's eyes are so captivting. I just want to keep staring at them. _Now he his hand and her shoulder and rubbing it.

"Hai. I just need some rest." she said

"Ok then if you're sure." he said and went back to working on his puppets. _I glad I'm wearing this mask, the voice alter, and the armor. So he whouldn't see me blush, hear my voice tembling or feel my rapid heart beat._

--That's the end of ch 3 next time Akuma's gender reveal. Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!! Welcome to chapter 4! Word written like this is a _**Dream. **_

Disclaimer: me don't own Naruto.

--

_"**You are such a worthless little brat!" yelled while Utike he was beating the living daylight out of her because she was crying from killing some ninja. "No wonder your parents left you for dead when you were a baby! You should be worshiping the ground I walk on for having pity on you and felt that you could be of some use to me! No one could give a damn about a worthless demon like you! So you better stop crying and start becoming an emotionless killer because that's the only thing you can ever hope to do! Got it you stupid, ugly, little brat!"**_

Akuma woke up, got out of bed and went to take a shower. _That's right. That is the only use for me. Master Sasori could never care about me. After all, I'm just a worthless demon. I should just bottle up these useless emotions as I've done for my whole life. What was I doing have emotions? They only hinder my only use, being an emotionless killer. I must never forget it. _As she was drying herself, she avoided the mirror so that she didn't have to see how ugly she was. In reality she was quite beautiful, soft, porcelain skin that seem it would break at the slightest touch, long black hair, much finer and smoother then silk and brilliant purple eyes. She didn't think so because for calling her ugly when she was a child. She finished getting dress she went to practice her taijutsu. When Sasori called out to Akuma.

"Akuma-san are you sure you're o.k.? Normally when you first wake up you would greet me."

"Sorry, Master Sasori. Please forgive me and I can assure you that I am fine." she said while bowing down.

"You know you don't need to be so formal."

"Sorry sir, but I do. Bye." she bowed again and left the room with a confused Sasori still standing there. A little later Konan notice Akuma.

"Hey Akuma-san! We need to come up with ideas for you and …"

"Sorry but that won't be necessary, Konan-sama."

"Huh? But why?"

"Because it is pointless. I have no emotions or have any use for them. I need to keep my focus for my job as a shinobi. Good-bye." Then she bowed and left.

**Konan**

_I am not going to let you give up so easily Akuma-san! Looks like I have to come with my own ideas to get them together. _She loved the fact that see gets to play matchmaker but after a few hours of coming up with nothing gave her a headache. _How about? No that won't work. I know! No that won't work either. This would be easier if he played along with it but what if I .Yes that will work. O.k. Akuma prepared for Sasori to be in love with you whether you like or not! _Stands up and puts her fist up in the air

"To Pein-kun's office." She rushed out of her room and went to the leader's office.

"Hey Pein-kun. You know how everyone been over the edge more than usually?"

"Yes, my cute, little angel, what about it?

"How bout we have a hot spring vacation were everybody can just relax."

"That sounds like a great idea! Everybody has been fighting with each other. The only person that hasn't it Akuma-san but only because he doesn't get angry or anything for that matter."

"Yay!! Thank you Pein-kun!" she gave the leader a peck on the cheek _Step 1 is complete._

**Akuma**

She was coming back from the store with supplies. Deidara was hanging in the living room.

"Hey Akuma-san." She put the bags away

"Hello Deidara-sama." she said while bowing

Deidara notice that she was carrying everything by herself.

"Do you need any help, un?

"No, thank you. I can do this by myself Deidara-sama."

"Why do you keep addressing me as "sama" and being so formal, un?"

"That is just the way I am." she replied and started to put away stuff.

"So Akuma-san did you hear about the trip, un?"

"What trip?"

"Konan-san said that we are going to a hot spring. When Kakuzu-san comes back from his mission that is, un."

"Oh, well thank you for telling me that Deidara-sama." she bowed and finishes putting away things._ Why do I get the feeling Konan-sama is up to something?_

Tomorrow

Kakuzu came in and almost every single Akatsuki was looking at him.

"Why are you guys staring at me?"

"Cause we are fking waiting for you." said Hidan

"Whyyyyy?"

"Cause we are going to the hot spring once you get ready." said Leader

"What?! A trip to the hot springs? Do you know how much that's going to cost us?!"

"Well we are going. So if you don't want to go we leaving you with Tobi-san to watch the lair."

"Alright, alright I'm going. There is no chance in hell I'm staying with Tobi by myself." Kakuzu got ready and everybody was ready to leave.

"Alright Tobi-san be a good boy and watch the lair while we are gone. You will get a present when we get back." said Zetsu

"Yes, Tobi will watch the lair cause Tobi is a good boy. Bye Zetsu-san" he waved in goofy fashion.

3 Hour Later

"Ok people we are here everyone will share a room with some else. Now please don't pick someone who you are going to fight with. You can do that at home and I don't want to hear it. So that mean Kakuzu and Hidan can't pair up. And if anybody ruins this trip, I will kill them" said Leader

"Yes, sir." everybody said

"Good now pair up."

"Akuma-san you're with me" said Sasori as he grabbed Akuma's hand and pulled her.

"Master Sasori maybe you should pair up with Deidara-sama since he is your partner and you should get to know him."

"This is my first vacation in many years. I am not to going spend it with a brat." and continue pulling her into the room. _It is nice, everything is white, and has a relaxing, soft tone to it. _

"This is nice isn't?"

"Hai, sir." _I wish he would let go of my hand. Because it's really hard to get rid of feelings for a guy when he is holding your hand. _She pulled her hand away from him. "I'm going to check the rest of this place out."

"Ok then."She left to search for a quiet place to herself.

"Hey Akuma-san want to join us in a game of ping-pong?" It was Kisame and Zetsu was with him. They were both wearing the robes that the hotel provided.

"No thank-you."

"So are you going to take a dip in the hot springs then?"

"I guess."

"See you later."She reaches the dressing room, got undress and went in the baths. _This is great. Nobody is here. I got it all to myself. Huh? Konan-sama's scent? _

Konan came in and puts her ear to the wall that separates the girl and the boys' baths. "No fair. They will get to see what Akuma-san looks like."

"What are you doing Konan-sama?" Konan fall down and yelled.

"Huh? What?" "Who are you and how do you know my name?" pointing at Akuma.

"It's me, Akuma."

"Wait you're a girl?"

"Hai"

"Sooo … then you're not gay?"

"Ok what does gay even means."

"It not important. I saw you and Sasori-san holding hands."

"What is the big deal about holding hands?"

"It is so cute how innocent you are." Konan glomps her "You're just like a little sister."

"Innocent? Little sister?"

"Don't worry big sister will tell you all about boys." Konan gives the "birds and the bees" speech while Akuma is twitching and freaking out

"I didn't want to hear that. I don't want to do THAT with a guy."

"Awww, you so adorable."

"I'm going back to my room."

"Remember I what I said about..."

"Don't. Finish. That. Sentence."

"Hehehe you are so fun to tease Akuma-chan." She quickly got dressed and headed back to her room. _I can't believe what Konan-sama told me that. I don't want to do that with Master Sasori. He probably just be mad at me for even thinking that._


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long. School can be such a drag. Also I am writing a new series Dragon's Tear, so please check it out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Hehe, you are so cute Akuma-chan." Sasori said lustfully as he pinned Akuma against the headboard. He holds her chin up as he forces a rough, passionate kiss. . He bit down on her bottom lip. She let out a moan and he took the opportune to slide his tongue into her mouth. She felt him smiling against her lips as his tongue tasted every part of her mouth and played with her tongue, she warped her hand around his neck. After a while he broke the kiss so they could get some air. As Akuma try to catch her breath, he started kissing up and down her neck. Then he found her soft spot and began to suck on it, leaving a mark. **_

_**"You are so much fun to play with, my little kitten." He purred and took her shirt off and kissing from her collarbone down to her stomach. She moaned even louder. He took off his own shirt and put her on his lap were there was no space in-between their bodies. He put his hands on each side of her hips and rubbed the fabric of her panties. It drove her over the edge. Sasori pulls her head down to his mouth so his breath was brushing against her ear.**_

"_**Doesn't this feel good Akuma-chan?" he whisper in her ear, then start to nibble on it. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine. She nodded. Then he pushed her to the wall and began to grind his pelvis into her. She did not want this to stop. She wanted, no, she needed more. **_

"Wake up Akuma-san!"

"Huh?" she awoke from her dream. It was Sasori with his hand holding her shoulders and sitting on the bed looking at her. He was wearing the hotel robe. Akuma started to blush madly.

"Seriously what is wrong with you? You were moaning and tossing in your sleep."

"Nothing, I just had a weird dream." Sasori got off her.

"I'm having you check out when we get back because you are acting really weirdly lately."

"Hai, sir"

"Well I'm going to play ping-pong with the others. Do you want to come?"

"Hai" The left the room and headed to the game room. It was a large room with five ping-pong table, a few go boards, along with some other games. Everybody had the robes on.

"Finally you got here Master Sasori, un" said Deidara.

"Hey Akuma-chan want to play with us?" yelled Konan as she waved. A few members snicker when they heard Konan addressing Akuma as "chan".

"Yeah, why don't you join us Akuma-chan.?" said Hidan, followed by more snickering. "Ok guys enough of that and play ping-pong." said Leader not amused with Konan addressing Akuma as "chan".

"Hey I got a get idea, let's do a doubles tournament." said Kisame

"Oh, I call Akuma-chan then!" shouted Konan as she arm lock Akuma.

"Ok?" said Akuma and at his Leader was getting mad that someone else had Konan's attention. The other members pick out their partners as the following, Kisame and Itachi, Hidan and Zetsu, Kakuzu and Leader, Deidara and Sasori.

"Ok Akuma-chan ready to beat those boys?" whispered Konan

"Hai" answer Akuma

"By the way why aren't you wearing the robes they gave us?"

"I'm fine in this."

"I bet Sasori-san would think you're cute if he got to see want you look like."

"..."

"Suit yourself then let's play." They go through the tournament with Konan and Akuma kicking everybody butt.

"Yay! We won Akuma-chan." Konan said as wrapped her around Akuma's neck. Leader was getting jealous that Konan is being friendly with another boy.

"Leader-sama are you ok?" asked Sasori noticing that Leader was looking piss.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do me a favor and keep Akuma-san away from Konan-san." said Leader

"Yeah, sure Leader-sama." He walked up to Akuma and asked "Akuma-san, want to take a walk with me?"

"Hai, Master." replied Akuma. With that, Konan was giving Akuma the thumbs up. She and Sasori walked on the hotel gardens. There was flowers all different colors and a small pond with lilies. It was quite beautiful and peaceful. She caught a glimpse of Sasori in the corner of her eye and blushed. _Why? Why is this so hard? Why can't I get rid of these feelings?_

"Come and sit down here." Sasori said sitting on a stone bench.

"Hai, sir."

"So Akuma-san what with you and Konan-san lately?" asked Sasori

"Nothing. sir" answered Akuma

"Akuma-san are you in love?" _Dammit, how does he know? Well I was acting weird lately but still._

"No, why do you ask?" Her heart was beating out of her chest.

"You have been acting weird lately and you're getting close with Konan-san."

"Not to be disrespectful but how is being close Konan-sama make me be in love?"

"Well you're usually not the type to spend time with anybody and plus you are probably that age when you find some interest in the opposite sex."

"Nani?" _Wait don't tell he is talking about the birds and the bees._

"You see when a man and a woman like each other very much…" _Dammit he is talking about that._

An another disturbing discussion later~

"And that is basically it. Any Question?" She just shook her head no. _I don't know what's worse Konan or Sasori telling me this ._

"Oh, you might want to stay away from Konan-san for a while. Leader-sama is looking a bit piss off.

"Hai master Sasori"

"Ok, then see you later then." Sasori walks away and Konan appears.

"Hey Akuma-chan." said Konan

"Konan-sama I don't think I should talk with you.."

"Yeah I know Leader-san is just jealous but worry I have a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

"So what is your plan?" asked Akuma

"It's quite simple, Leader-sama is only jealous because he thinks you're a guy. So, if you take off your mask and wear something besides what you normally wear, he won't get jealous because he will be just see me with a girl. Nothing wrong with that and nothing to worry about." replied Konan

"Ok, it sounds like a solid plan but why are we doing this?"

"Because 1. I want to have girl talk, which can't be done with guys. And 2. you need this too, hanging out with guys is doing nothing for you, unless you want to be a macho idiot."

"Fine" Akuma said admitting defeat, she wasn't the type to argue against someone.

"Yay!" Konan said as she glomped Akuma. "Oh if you going with this plan we have to come up with a name for you when you're not wearing a mask."

"Ok, any suggestions?"

"How … about….Haruka?"

"Fine"

"Sweet, hey let's go to the hot springs Haruka-chan."

'Hai"

**Hiding form a good distance away**

"Damn you Akuma-san for taking away my Konan-chan!" Leader tried to whisper "I thought he listens to you!"

"Well normally he does and lower your voice or Akuma-san will hear us" replied Sasori

"Damn Akuma-san with your animal sense of smell and hearing women-stealer. We can't even heard what they are saying."

"Umm Leader-sama you should really calm down."

"Fine. They're moving let's go."

"Looks like they heading to.. the girls' changing room. WTF the girls' changing room!?!"

"Huh?" Akuma turns to where Leader and Sasori.

"Anything wrong Akuma-chan?" asked Konan

"Thought I heard something." Sasori and Leader starting to panic.

"Probably someone all so staying at the hotel. Now don't just stand their let's go."

"Hai"

"I told you to be more quiet." Sasori said to Leader.

"That pervert is going to see my Konan-chan naked and she is letting him." Leader now trying to sneak into the girls' changing room.

"This is not going to end well.*sigh*" Sasori follows Leader. They both sneak into the vent system. "Why am I doing this?" wonder Sasori

"Because Akuma-san is YOUR responability Sasori-san." Leader turning to Sasori and giving him an "icy glare of doom".

"Ok umm, good point."

"Haruka-chan why do you wear that mask?" asked Konan

"Haruka-chan?" asked Sasori and Leader.

"I had always worn this and I'm just use to it." answer Akuma as she takes off her mask.

"Akuma is a GIRL!?!" Sasori and Leader yelled at the top of their lings and fell out of the vent.

"WTFH are you two doing in the vents!?!" yelled Konan

"Master Sasori?" asked Akuma

"I can't believe you two, seriously why are you 're in the vents, trying to get a peek huh you bakas." Konan lecturing them

'Umm guys some more people are coming." said Akuma

"We're going to talk about in your rooms"

**Several minutes later after arriving in Sasori and Akuma's room **

"Now tell me why were you bakas in the vents of the girls' changing room." said Konan, who has an anime vein on her forehead.

"Ok I was jealous that were hanging around Akuma-san but I know now that was wrong and I have no fear of Akuma-san taking you away from me." replied Leader

"Why were you there Sasori-san?"

"Leader-sama dragged me there seeing how Akuma-san is my responability." replied Sasori

"Hey what's with all they yelling, un?" saying Deidara as he came in. "Hey who's the cutie?" turning his head to Akuma.

"Deidara-sama, it's me Akuma." replied Akuma and as she did Deidara's face went ghostly white.

"You're Akuma-san?"

"Hai?"

"And You're a GIRL?!?

"Hai"

"Then why we people calling you a 'HE'!?

"They assumed I was a boy. I never said I was and didn't care what they called me."

"I'm going to be leaving then." Deidara ran to tell the other guys that Akuma was a girl.

"I'm tired, let's go to bed Haruka-chan." Konan said as she grab Akuma's wrist going to Konan's room.

"Wait where are you and Akuma-san going?" asked Leader confused

"To OUR room, you and Sasori-san are share this room."

"Wait why?"

"Well me and Haruka-chan can't be staying in a room with a pervert. Later"

"Wait, why are you calling Akuma-san Haruka?"

"Cause Akuma is a boy's name and Haruka is much cuter name. Night Pervs."

Leader looks at Sasori who just shrugs his shoulders.


End file.
